Leaving Normal
by Fashiongurl3188
Summary: All Sam ever wanted was a normal life. Supernatural Crossover. One shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything; never will.

Alright, this is a one shot crossover between Gilmore Girls and supernatural. It has a Sam/Rory pairing. Some parts may seem a bit rushed, but I wrote this whole thing in one night cause I had to get the idea out of my head. I made it a one shot cause I have a large problem with procrastination and updating my stories. Hopefully, you'll enjoy….

* * *

The Forrester's - his mother's sister, had invited him to come stay with them so he could finish up high school with some sense of normalcy. They were moving from Chicago and offered him an alibi - He could pose as their son to help keep his identity a secret. His aunt wasn't blind, she knew John had gotten the boys involved in something bad, something illegal, but she learned long ago it was better to not ask questions when you won't like the answer. His father jumped at the offer due to the high amount of supernatural activity in Connecticut . That and the fact that they didn't get along to begin with. So here he was - using his brother's first name and his aunt's last. He had never been more determined to have a normal life. Sure he would take care of the jobs his father sent his way- but he vowed they wouldn't interfere with his life anymore. One look around the small town and he couldn't keep the smile off his face, even when the two guys playing football nailed the other in the face. Blood was gushing, the guy's girlfriend started screaming…That was when he spotted her. 

Sitting under a tree reading Madame Bovary. Not one of his personal favorites - he wasn't big on stories that didn't have happy endings - but she was so engrossed in the book that she didn't look up. Not once. The screaming didn't affect the little world she clearly had created. This fascinated and alarmed him at the same time. She was so innocent, had no fear of the world around her.

Everyday after school she sat under the same tree, though she had moved on to Moby Dick now. The day he started school, he finally gathered the courage to speak to her. Her blue eyes sucked him in and he knew he wouldn't be the same after that.

Her birthday came along rather quickly. He knew just what to get her.

"_Oh my God. It's beautiful. "_

"_Well, I bought the medallion and I just cut some leather straps and drilled a hole, and well, you like it?"_

"_I -- it's amazing."_

It was a protection amulet meant to repel evil and bad luck. He figured it would help keep her safe, since she clearly lacked any kind of athletic skill.

He fell into a pattern. Movie nights with Rory and her mother, dinner with his aunt and uncle, working a few hours at the grocery store, and hunting evil around the state after dark. It wasn't hard to sneak off, Stars Hollow was dead after ten o'clock. He easily climbed in and out of his bedroom window each night. He suspected his aunt knew he was doing it, but she never let on. The concerned looks she constantly gave him let him know something was up. Every few months he heard from Dean. Dean let him know they were okay, Sam reassured them he was investigating every lead on the east coast that came up. It was strictly business. Sam continued his online home schooling under his real name. Acing every class. He was an average student at Stars Hollow High - all part of his simple life cover. It was more for the experience of attending high school than actually learning something.

Time passed. Jess Mariano came to town. He assessed him as a threat right away. Not because of anything supernatural, but because of the way he looked at Rory. He wasn't stupid. He knew his constant lying was driving a wedge between them. His overkill of trying to be the boy next door was making him appear too simple, uninteresting. He knew his behavior was slowly pushing Rory to Jess. When he realized he was about to lose her, he went into overdrive. Somewhere he knew calling ten times in a two hour period was way too much, but he couldn't help himself. The night they officially broke up, he went hunting. Sam had never enjoyed hunting, but that night, he got a real kick out of killing a vampire that had been slowly terrorizing a local town.

They slowly became friends again. She encouraged him to apply to college. Rory didn't know he had the grades for a full-ride to Stanford. If he had learnt anything while he was around her, it was that he wanted a normal life. He told her he was going to State. She was ecstatic. He wondered how she'd react if she knew the truth. If she knew he scored a 1540 on his SAT's.

His father called on his graduation day, telling him they would be coming by in a few days to pick him up. He waited till his father arrived to tell him about Stanford. He hadn't seen his father or brother in two years and knew what his dad's reaction would be. His father made it clear if he went, he should stay gone. Dean didn't say a thing. Just gave his brother a long look before following his father out the door. He didn't hear from either of them after that.

* * *

The move to Stanford was simple enough. He found himself with a normal life. He didn't hunt anymore, but that didn't mean he wasn't careful. Salt lined the door and window in his dorm room. He kept in shape and studied hard. 

One day he saw a blonde haired girl reading a book while sitting under a tree. The normally shy guy went up and asked her out right then and there. She reminded him of Rory, who he pushed into the back of his mind - knowing it was over between them. Sam found himself falling in love with Jessica. They moved in together. He pictured himself marrying her one day and dreamed of the simple white picket fence life.

Then the nightmares started.

At first they were vague - all he saw was fire. The dreams became more specific and he soon saw Jessica, above him, burning. He chalked it up to nerves but made sure all the salt lines were intact. Dean showed up not long after that needing his help. Sam swore he was done hunting, but helped him anyway. His law school interview was coming up, Dean promised to have him back in time. He had a bad feeling the whole time he was gone.

When his nightmare became a reality, he realized he was done with normal. He wanted revenge. He had never felt so much hate in his entire life.

* * *

Three years had gone by, the demon was dead - but Dean had died also. The damn deal he made so Sam could live his precious normal life. Well, Sam Winchester was now a felon - so Dean Forrester came back to life. He returned to Stars Hollow to try being normal again. Started working for Tom and enrolled at state. Dean Forrester had no college experience - so he had to start over, although he was able to test out of his first year of college, thanks to the CLEP exams. It was exhausting work. Losing his brother had worn him out, but he was determined to live the life Dean had wanted him to have. He kept hunting - couldn't stop after losing his brother. He wanted to make every demon he could find pay for his loss. He researched ways to remove a person from hell, but came up with nothing short of reopening the devil's gate - Although that held no guarantees. 

Sam ran into Rory at Weston's one day. She had just accepted an offer to work for a Hartford paper so she could live close to home. She had spent the last two years in Iraq working as a war correspondent and no longer had the same innocence in her eyes. They found they both still had unresolved feelings for each other. They quickly fell back in love. All of Stars Hollow showed up for their wedding. He said a silent prayer to his Dad, Dean, and Jessica and became Rory Gilmore's husband.

It became harder to sneak out once they were married. Luckily Rory's new job required her to spend one week a month in New York. He was very careful about hiding his injuries. When a demon managed to break his leg, he lied and said he fell down the stairs. Rory had given him a look, that clearly stated she didn't believe him, but let it go. He was very careful to keep his research away from her. He wanted to protect her from the life he led. For all the little cuts and scrapes he always had, he was sure Rory believed she had married a total klutz.

They soon had a baby. A boy named Jonathon Dean Forrester. 2 years later Lorelai Jessica Forrester was brought into the world. They had there hands full with the two of them and he found himself hunting less and less. In the back of his mind was always his brothers predicament. A heavy burden on his soul. He kept researching. Eventually he got a real lead. It involved heavy black magic and would take a huge sacrifice. Basically…it was time travel. A process that would transfer his soul back to his younger self. He would remember everything, and be able to relive his life. His body would die in the process, so if the spell didn't work, there was no coming back.

He couldn't do it. Couldn't risk giving up John and Lai for a chance at changing the past. That was before the car accident.

Rory had been driving the two kids home from school. They told him her car hit a slippery patch and flew into the ditch. All three died on impact. The only problem was the malfunctioning radio in the car before the accident and the fact that the doctor's couldn't explain why Rory's eyes had been gouged out in the process of crashing. Sam found the demon responsible for it and proceeded to shoot it in the head with the colt. Gathering the required items for the spell, he prepared himself to leave this life behind.

* * *

Sam awoke to his high school graduation day. This time, he didn't go to Stanford. He left with his Dad and Dean. Found the colt right away. Developed his psychic powers early. After two years, he killed the yellow-eyed demon, before he had time to put any of his plans into action. His father and Dean both avoided hell this time around. He avoided Jessica and Rory at all costs. Sam found out a few years later that Jessica had gotten married and was living a happy, normal life. Dean stopped hunting to have his "normal" life. Settled down with Lisa and her son Ben in Indiana. He and his father continued, though he knew his father visited Ellen and the roadhouse much more than necessary. Sam avoided relationships, too worried they would lead to tragedy once again. He lived for the hunt. He looked up Rory once and was surprised to find a wedding announcement. 

_The Gilmore-Dugrey Union will take place on June 5__th._

Their wedding date.

Rory had said she was always set on getting married on that day. But it still hurt. They hadn't seen each other in almost eight years. He had always avoided Stars Hollow. But he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see her one last time. The wedding was almost exactly the same, which made sense, considering Rory had planned both of them. He sat in the back and watched her walk down the aisle. Saw Tristan's face light up as she came towards them. Sam could see how happy they were, anyone in the church could tell. When they were coming back down the aisle after the ceremony was complete, Rory caught his eye. She stopped for a moment and looked at him strangely. Almost as if she was having Deja Vu of a different wedding scenario. When she looked back up, he was gone. Her eyes sought him out before giving up and returning to her new husband.

He knew he would die alone. But as long as everyone else stayed safe, he was happy to carry this burden alone. He would always have his memories of his normal life. But for now, he had a job to do.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think. : ) 


End file.
